Wireless positioning technologies have been widely applied to fields such as outdoor positioning, indoor positioning, and a location based service (LBS).
In a network-centric wireless positioning technology, a common network architecture usually includes a terminal to be positioned; and a network device and a server that are used to implement a positioning function. Communication between the terminal and the network device is performed by using a wireless network. Communication between network devices and communication between the network device and the server are performed by using a wired or wireless network. The terminal continuously sends a broadcast packet according to a specified sending frequency. After receiving the broadcast packet sent by the terminal, the network device extracts a related parameter (such as a device identity of the terminal) from the broadcast packet, and measures physical quantities used to calculate a terminal location, such as a received signal strength indicator (RSSI) and an angle of arrival (AOA). Then, the network device sends the foregoing information to the server. The server calculates location coordinates of the terminal according to these parameters.
In a process of implementing the present disclosure, the inventor finds that the foregoing technology has at least the following problem that the sending frequency for sending a broadcast packet by the terminal is preset and lacks flexibility.